movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
How Many Heroes That Wear Wedding Rings?
Here is a list of many heroes wearing wedding rings. List *Owen and Priscilla (since Owen carries a pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Beauty and the Grizzly and has a baby carrier on his back to carry Kessie during spoof travels since The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea while Priscilla carries a baby carrier on her back to carry Larry during spoof travels) *Chris and Angelina (since Chris pulls a wagon with Alan and Zayne riding in it during spoof travels since Animal Story 2) *Amanda and Tails (since Amanda carries Penny in her pouch) *Tongueo and Penny (since Tongueo carries a pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Home on the Range and has a baby carrier on his back to carry Luke during spoof travels during spoof travels since Simba 2) *Tyler and Bunnie (since Tyler carries a baby carrier to carry John in during spoof travels since A Pooh in Central Park) *Rompo and Winter (since Rompo also carries a pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Home on the Range) *Waldo and Jingle (since Waldo carries a pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea and has a baby carrier to carry Roderick) *Elroy and Pipsqueak (since Elroy carries a stick in his mouth during spoof travels since The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Shet and Charles *Danny and Luna (since Danny carries a baby carrier) *Nicky and Tia *Daniel and Raldo *Frankie and Olivia *Charlie and Tallulah *Psy and Brainy (since Psy carries a cigar in his mouth during spoof travels since Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking! and The Sword in the Stone) *Jaden and Tally (since Jaden carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since A Pooh in Central Park) *Robert and Tanya (since Robert carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Simba (Shrek)) *Gerald and Heather *Ryan and Yin (since Ryan carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth during spoof travels since Hoodwinked!) *Elvis and Bluebell *Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle *Shy and Trix *Stephen and Sandy (since Stephen carries a baby on his back to carry Bradley during spoof travels since The Forest Book) *Alvin and Reba Gallery: Owen Antler (ring).png Owen Antler (ring) (pipe).png Owen Antler (pipe) (ring) (baby carrier).png Priscilla (Ring).png Mr Chris Pepper (ring).png It's Angelina.png Mrs Amanda Opossum (Ring).png No-2019-03-04.png Tongueo Money (ring).png Tongueo Money (ring) (pipe).png Tongueo Money (pipe) (baby carrier) (ring).png Penny Ling (Ring).png Tyler (ring).png Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (ring).png It's Bunnie (ring).png Rompo (Ring).png Rompo (Ring) (pipe).png Rompo Money (baby carrier) (with pipe).png Winter (ring).png Waldo Weasel (ring).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (tongue).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring) (tongue and pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring and baby carrier).png Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, and tongue).png Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, and pipe).png Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, pipe, and tongue).png Jingle French Mouse (Ring).png Elroy Oakdale (ring).png Elroy Oakdale (1) (ring).png Pipsqueak (Ring).png Shet Meerkata (Ring).png Valiant7 (ring).png It's Danny (ring).png Mr. Danny Hamster (ring & baby carrier).png Luna (Ring).jpg Tia Tabby-Cat (beautiful ring).png Nicky (ring).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (ring).png Raldo (ring).png Frankie Winter (Ring).png Olivia-Ring.png Tallulah Nakey (ring).png It's Charlie (Ring).png Psy C. Snowing (ring).png Psy C. Snowing (ring) (cigarette).png Mrs Brainy Barker (ring).jpg Jaden Adorable (Ring).png Jaden Adorable (Ring) (pipe).png Jaden Adorable (pipe) (ring).png TallyCat(ring).png Robert Cheddarcake (ring).png Robert Cheddarcake (ring) (pipe).png Tanya Mousekewitz (Ring).png Gerald Girbil (ring).png Heather (Ring).png Ryan (Wedding ring).png Ryan (Wedding ring) (pipe).png Yin (ring).png Elvis Flyly (wedding ring).png It's Bluebell (ring).png Mr Derick Quillers (ring).png Mrs. Tiggy Winkle (ring).png Shy Weasel (ring).png Trix (ring).png Stephen Squirrelsky (ring).png Stephen Squirrelsky (baby carrier) (ring).png Sandy Cheeks (Ring).png Category:Weddings Category:Lists